Bite your lip & fake it
by barakitten
Summary: Grizik. John Alexander Grieco / James Matthew Flyzik. Smut. :3


Tapping the drums with the sticks, Grieco smiled a little. He was drum technician to All Time Low, and he loved it. As soon as sound check was over, he stood up, passed the sticks to Rian, and walked back stage. He grinned a little at the tour manager, Matt Flyzik. Aw, he was so cute. With his obsession for Mickey Mouse. A little creepy - considering he'd be thirty in like, two years. He looked at him, and blushed a little when he noticed Matt kind of staring at his arse. He sighed, and rubbed his face gently. He needed caffiene, and pretty damn quickly. He sat down, and opened a can of Monster, looking up when he noticed Matt walking over.

"Hey Mickey!"Grieco teased, whining when the elder male slapped his head.

"Shut up Grieco, anyway, the guys are all staying in today, but you fancy going for a drink later?"He asked, smiling nervously down at the younger boy.

Grieco let a small smile grace his lips, and he leaned back a little.

"Just me and you Mattybear?"He asked. Grieco had about twenty different nick names for Matt, the one he used most being Mickey.

"Yeah, just us."Matt replied, biting his lip. He frowned when he noticed the small smirk appearing on Grieco's lips.

"Matt, babe, if you wanted to ask me out on a date, you should've just asked."He smirked.

Matt felt his cheeks flush, and he dropped his head. Okay, so this was what rejection felt like? No, it couldn't have been, because Grieco stood up, and curled his arms aroud him.

"First round's on you, though."He grinned, giggling. He pressed a small kiss to Matt's cheek, before sitting back down, taking a drink of his Monster.

Matt was damn sure that Grieco knew he liked him, he was constantly teasing him about it, and being really flirty. Matt didn't understand that boy. He watched him as he walked off, blushing a little as he saw the younger male bite his lip and wink at him. He was too good looking for his own good - with his blonde hair, his tattoos, his increasingly low riding fucking jeans. Bastard. Matt sighed a little, and wlaked to near Zack, taking the mic that stood there to help the band along with their singing bits.

After their set, Matt walked to the bus. he noticed Grieco had already got changed into a white shirt and some black skinny jeans, a pair of dunks and Matt's beanie that he'd lent him a few weeks back. Matt was pretty sure his jaw dropped, because he looked fucking good. Grieco giggled, and wlaked over, messing Matt's hair up.

"Get ready, I wanna get drunk already."Grieco giggled.

Grieco didn't know what he was doing, to be honest. He liked Matt, as a friend, but he knew Matt like, liked him. He really just didn't know. He bit his lip, and oulled his phone out, walking over to Matt once he was ready - the elder male being dressed in a black shirt, the sleeves rolled up, some dark blue skinnys and a pair of vans, and Grieco had to admit it, he looked good. He walked over, and got the camera sorted on his phone, taking a picture with Matt, before posting it on Instagram, captioned "Off to drink with Mickey."

He walked out with him, grinning a little. Matt following close behind him, staring at his bum - again. When they got to the bar, Grieco walked over to it, and ordered two drinks. Matt paid for them, and they walked over to a table. He smiled a little.

About four rounds of vodka shots into their drinking session, Grieco was seriously seeing a different side to Matt - a laid back kinda guy, and he liked it. Or maybe he liked Matt. He had no idea. He smiled a little, and bit his lip. Matt was staring at Grieco's lips a little, and he looked up though when Grieco laughed.

"Matt?"He asked, smiling when Matt looked at him, wetting his lips a little.

"Yes, Grieco?"He replied, biting hsi lip.

"Are you gonna sit there and stare at my lips, or are you gonna kiss them?"he asked, leaning forward a little, wetting his own lips gently.

Matt's cheeks flushed, and he put a finger under Grieco's chin, pulling him forward and pressing their lips together. Grieco grinned, and curled his fingers around the front of Matt's shirt, his eyes closing. Matt's eyes dropped to a close, and he inched a little closer to the younger male, running his tongue lightly over Grieco's lower lip. Grieco's lips parted, his tongue coming out to meet the elder males, their tongues just dancing for a few minutes, before he pulled away, looking at Matt.

"I think we should go back to the bus."He murmured, earning a confused look from Matt.

"Why?"He asked, biting his lip gently. He looked down, seeing Grieco's hand on his thigh.

"C'mon Matty..."He murmured, biting his lip.

Matt nodded, and stood up, pulling Grieco down from the stool and pulling him out. Grieco was pretty drunk, honestly, so Matt was practically dragging him back to the bus.

Pulling him onto the bus, Matt gently pulled Grieco to the back lounge - after seeing everyone else was in bed. He sat him down, sitting next to him.

"Matty, I'm cold."Grieco pouted.

Matt curled an arm around his waist, and pulled him onto his lap, smiling a little when Grieco's arms curled around his shoulders. Grieco smiled a little, and leaned down to kiss him, after straddling his waist, but considering he was that drunk, he just ended up kissing his neck, right where his jugular was, and he grinned a little when he heard a rather shaky breath pass Matt's lips. He moved a hand down from his shoulders, moving it down to Matt's jeans, undoing them and tugging them down a little. He began to gently palm the elder male through his boxers, a small giggle passing his lips as he heard Matt let a small moan pass his lips. Even though he remembered being on his lap, the next time Grieco opened his eyes, he was laid down, shirtless, and jeanless - as was Matt, and the older male was nibbling at his collar bone, eliciting rather exquisite moans from the younger male, and Matt could feel him getting harder.

Grieco finally managed to bring himself into a human, and not a total mess, to reach down, and tug at Matt's boxers, his eyes pleading with him to take them off. Matt smirked, and pressed his lips to Grieco's, his cold lip ring pressing hard against the other males lips, earning a small gasp from him. Matt pulled Grieco's boxers down first, and smirked a little. He bit his lip as he pulled away, pulling Grieco's boxers down and throwing them onto the floor, before doing the same with his own. He moved back up the younger male, pressing little kisses from his happy trail up to his collarbone, holding two fingers to the males lips. He had seen thart Grieco looks pretty tight, so he had settled for two fingers. He smirked when he felt a warmth around his lips, the younger males tongue spreading some salivia around for him to use as lube.

He tugged his fingers out of the younger males mouth when he felt they were lubricated enough, pressing one finger against Grieco's enterance, before slowly pushing it in. Grieco whimpered, his finger nails digging into Matt's shoulders. Matt pressed a couple of feathery kisses to the younger males shoulder, hushing him softly. He slowly started to pump his finger in and out of the younger male, smiling when he felt him relax. Matt slowly added another finger, and just fingered the younger male for a while. He looked up at him when he heard a soft moan pass his lips. He pulled his fingers out, and lined himself up with the younger males enterance. He slowly pushed in, pressing his lips to Grieco's, cringing a little as he heard him whimper.

"Sh, Alex, dammit."He murmured, nudging his nose against the younger males.

Grieco just bit his lip, nodding his head a little when he felt ready enough for Matt. Matt gripped onto the younger males protuding hip bones. Hm, he was going to get a few bruises tonight. He smiled a little, and bit down on Grieco's collar bone, slowly pulling out - roughly half way - before gently pushing back in. he just wanted grieco to get used to it first. He carried on with this for a few moments, before he heard Greico's whimpers become moans, and his hips were bucking to meet his own. Yeah, Matt liked this. Obviously Grieco did too.

"Shit, Matt..."Grieco moaned, running his nails down the elder males back, earning a few soft groans from Matt.

After picking his pace up a little, Matt felt Grieco repositioning his hips, knowing he was trying to make it easier for him to reach is prostate. Matt bit his lip a little, and pulled out, leaving just the head in, before thrusting back in, a grin taking over his lips as Grieco's back lifted from the sofa, his eyes closed, his nails dug into Matt's back, and he let out one of the sluttiest moans Matt had ever fucking heard. Well, damn.

After a few more thrusts, each hitting Grieco's sweet spot, the younger male just kind of blew his load over both of their stomachs. The tightening feeling around his dick just pushed Matt over the egde, and he came deep inside the younger male. He rode them both off their highs, before pulling out. He smiled, and laid down next to Grieco, smiling when the younger male curled itno him, his head in the crook of his neck. He didn't remember much, just Grieco dropping to sleep and himself falling after.

Upon waking up; Matt noticed their clothes had been folded up, and a blanket had been draped over them. Matt smiled a little, seeing Rian cooking breakfast. Alex and Jack were cuddled up on the corner of a sofa across from them, Zack was on the phone, and Vinny was still sleeping. He couldn't see where Colussy was. Alex grinned over at the two of them, and chuckled.

"Have fun last night Mickey?"He asked, a small blush creeping onto Matt's cheeks when he noticed Grieco was still cuddled into him.

"Could put it that way Gaskarth."he smiled, before pecking Grieco's forehead, smiling when the younger male woke up, giggled and pulled him down, pressing their lips together.


End file.
